There have been disclosed quaternary ammonium salts of the class of benzylammonium sulfonate compounds in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,722. These compounds are useful as curing catalysts for one-part thermosetting resin compositions which are stable during storage at room temperature.
In the above cited patent literature, these compounds have been synthesized through a two step two reaction process: (a) to a conventional method for the synthesis of quaternary ammonium salts, an amine corresponding to the final product is first subjected to reaction with a corresponding benzyl halide (i.e. a quaternizing agent) to obtain a quaternary ammonium halide, (b) then, the halide anion of thus obtained quaternary ammonium halide is replaced with a desired sulfonate anion.